


Temptation

by Anu_JinAu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anu_JinAu/pseuds/Anu_JinAu
Summary: "You are crazy""You are the one who drives me crazy
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I am writing EM Smut FF.  
> English is not first language  
> Advanced sorry if there is any unintentional mistake.  
> Happy reading

"Ughh ,so crowded!",Mikasa exclaim,getting annoyed standing in the crowd.

"Will the elevator ever be empty enough for me to atleast stand properly?", She thinks frustrated at her situation.

"Ding"

A robotic voice announces her arrival to the 10th floor.

Almost ,whole of the crowd was gone, leaving her with a middle aged woman.  
She huffed in relief .

"Finally some space to breathe in ."

She looked at the woman and assume her to be employee at the corporation.

She was about to ask her but the robotic voice interrupts her approach.

"Uff" You exclaim out loud annoyed.

Your gaze shifts to the elevator door and you freeze.

The door opens revealing him.

The person whom you didn't want to see, well , atleast not at this moment.

Entering the elevator,he looks at you and his gaze sends a chill down your spin.

You had somehow been managing yourself the past days ,trying to avoid him , but now,here you were, on an elevator, with a woman and him.

"Trying to speak to that woman ."You realize.

"Eh, where did she go?"she looked around confused.

"She left already, but your eyes seem to be too occupied to notice" ,He replies with a smirk.

His voice as smooth as silk.

A voice,his voice ,she knew all too well, for you'd heard it in different way ,in a different situation.

"Oh",she replied without looking at him, shying away from his attention.

He stood there doing nothing,still attracts you like a magnet.

You don't want look at him yet you can't be calm without it.

There is something about him which ignites your desire.

She just sneaked a look at the damn fine man with that broad shoulders ,whom you'd grabbed that night to support yourself against the wall, the well shaped waist , around which your legs had been wrapped,  
strong arms, kept covered under the coat sleeves,that had held you tightly against his chest.

The long beautiful fingers ,which had traced every inch of her body that night.

The hair she grabbed fistfully while having her best orgasm in her life, was now Tied in a manbun.

That night,she recalled. It aroused her lustful desire ,she felt herself getting excited .

Gulping, she tried to look away while maintaining composure .

He turned around suddenly, "Enjoying the sight ?"He questions cockily and Took the glassed

She could say something,but before that-

DING~~

The elevator door opens he signals his bodyguard to leave and takes off his coat hands it over to one of them, revealing his black silk shirt.

They leave,the door closes , he unbuttons his collar , rolls his sleeves taking his time, all the while looking at you . Takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number..

Watching that man in a black silk shirt , sparks something within her,the outline of his perfect shape ,him talking on phone,his voice, his indulgent glances towards you-----Everything about him making her want him,right then and there.

"Okay ,just wait for my next call,Thanks!",he concluded, hanging up and turns around facing you, staring at her intently.

You try to look at away but he catches you..

That look again, from the night he'd touched her ,when she screamed his name , when he'd dirty talked her, he had the same look back then

"Why staring at me so stealthily ?"He questions cocking his eyebrow.

The chill she felt earlier returns--a mixture of excitement and lust.

She wad scared of the fact, that he knows her like an open book,knows each and every sweet spot of hers,and he knew that he was capable of making her go insane by simply standing in front of her.

She sighed and tucked her hair behind the ear and look at him,  
"looking at you?Nope"

He chuckled and she knew he caught her in a lie

He stepped towards her , she stepped back as her back hit the wall. He leaned his face to hers and whispered,

"Why so scared,Baby girl??It's not the first time"

"It's Mikasa". She stopped him

.

He stared at you as if admiring her features with smirk 

"

"You didn't like it?? But you did not stop me that night, when I called you with that name" He says pulling her towards himself.

Your cheeks flush red , warmth seeping in at his comment.

"Ugh.. can you shut up?" 

"NO."

He grabbed her chin polietly and asked in a semi-baritone voice "look at me ",He adds ,"call my name" running his hand through his hair untying the manbun.

she hung her head low to show flushed face  
His words are practically making you more needy and wet down there.

She needs him then and there but too unable to voice out that.

Eren got a little annoyed .

"Tsk"

This time A finger lifts her chin with a little force.Knowing him,she squeezed her eyes to shut.

"Look.At.My.eyes" He states in all seriousness.

She slowly opened her eyes .

Emerald meets onyx

The heavenly face,those perfect yet dangerous eyes filled with lust at the moment,That perfect nose,those lips............. She had been mesmerized by the beauty.

She again got lost in him.......

"You want these lips to claim yours,to make you breathless just like that night??",He whispers hoarsely by her ear snapping her from her thoughts.

Already debating within her mind ,his statement makes her flustered and more excited down there .she chide and blushed ,"Stop teasing,Eren Jaeger, if You want me,then have me."

Puttingt his slender finger on your lips he quitens you.

"Ssssh,.....Who tell you call me with this name?" He asks in an unfairly seductive accent.

"WTF, you just told me and how many name you havr",She repiled back.

"Another mistake,love,looks like you already forgot about what I said that night . Dig in your memory, and you will remember with which one  
You were screaming ,btw that has really become a music to my ears,I want to hear 'that' name" He mused caressing your face .

She would not lie enjoying his touch ,yet he was getting on her nerves, she already was wet mess down there and that mf was literally seducing and teasing her.

"Looks like you need to be reminded of that night."

He whispered gravely snaking his arm around her waist pulling more closer .

"Remind me" she literally threw a challenge to her hot boss. 

The untied sliky hair strands from untied bun hanging on his shoulder, that unbuttoned shirt which shows the his well defined collar bone , and above all that rimless glasses makes him a 100 times hotter.

She couldn't hold herself anymore, he was driving her crazy.

She was going to kiss his collar bone , unbutton his shirt but he stoped her

"Baby, Did I ever say that I am going to have sex In an elevator?Did I ever mention ?",he asked with a frown.

"Tsk that mf is playing with me again", Remembering last time, she raised the eyebrows at him.

"What are you up to?"

Eren grinned at her questions  
"Wait,I let me put it like- it is your punishment time for forgetting the name you screamed", and grabbed her butt.

"Wait !!What ,n...aaaah,ummm......",she moaned as his finger already down there rubbing her clit..

"Already wet for me . I like it...my B-A-B-Y GIRL,"

That man was an expert teaser,she knew it.That night he had teased you till you lost her patience and begged him to fuck her. He just loved teasing..

"You know,baby girl,I love teasing you the most,looks like You are sensitive to my existence.Look I didn't even touch you ,but look you are already wet,umm  
Let me make you more wet."

before she could register his actions, he grabbed her neck and  
smashed his lips to hers as he swallowed her moans.

He lightly bit her lips demanding entrance , teases your mouth with his tounge.she wouldn't waste a time to give him entrance.  
His tounge explored her soft mouth Specially the soft plump

You whine in his mouth in lack of air due to that intense kiss ,he looks you through lashes softly and released her mouth .

He smirked her "Like it princess?".

Unable to reply ,she just look at him with red face and stare back at floor indicator and see that your destination is only 2 floor .

"Umm, my floor is coming I need get off" , she replied looking at nothing particularly.

"You sure, your floor is coming?", He stared at her white evil smirk while putting his glass in pocket.

Before she could turn at him suddenly......

To be continued .........


End file.
